docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dragon's Best Friend
"A Dragon's Best Friend" is the sixty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 14, 2015. Summary Doc and the toys find a furry creature-like toy named Squibbles at the park which Stuffy adopts as his pet. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles *Theo Udelson-Nee as Boy Songs *A Toy to Love *Get Your Pet to the Vet *I Feel Better *I Want to Adopt You Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Just so you know, I've got the greatest hiding place of all time. Lambie: Too bad I'm gonna be the last lamb standing. Stuffy: (about Squibbles) Whoever owns him, you can have him back now! Chilly: (about Squibbles) Ah, he's the strong and silent type, like me. (Lambie looks at him) I'm not the strong silent type at all, am I? I'm more loud and squishy. Lambie: Yep. But I wouldn't have you any other way. Doc: (about Squibbles) Stuffy, I don't think he can understand you. Stuffy: I'll say it slower. Please...stop...following...me! Doc: (Giggles) No, I don't think he understands you, because he doesn't know how to talk. He's a toy pet. Here little guy. Come on. Come here. Stuffy: Oh, he's a toy pet. Well that explains a lot. (Squibbles goes up to him) Except for the fact that he won't leave me alone! IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN THAT! Stuffy: (about Squibbles) Is he...okay? I mean, not that I care or anything, but is he? Doc: I know who he'll follow. Stuffy: Who? Oh, right, me. Okay, okay, I'll do it. Here, Squibbles! Here, boy! (Brings Squibbles into the pet vet clinic) Okay, here he is. (Squibbles barks) Doc: Great. Now I just need you to hold him. Stuffy: Really? Can't I just leave him? Lambie: Someone doesn't like that idea. Doc: Stuffy, he's a pet. So he doesn't understand that a checkup is good for him. That's why he needs you. Stuffy: Okay, okay, I'll hold him. Stuffy: Squibbles, we have lots of room and love. And we'd love you to stay. This will be your forever home. What I'm saying is if you'll have me, I'll have you. (Squibbles happily barks and jumps into Stuffy's arms) Trivia *'Diagnosis': Antenna Crush Syndrome *'Toys that debut in this episode': Squibbles *This episode is a double-length story. *Stuffy sings "I Feel Better" for Squibbles. *This story was also adapted as a book, which came out 10 days before the premiere of the television episode. *Starting with this episode, the credits list who voices each character. *This is the third 30 minute episode. *This is the thirteenth time Stuffy cries. *Stuffy states that he is going to love Squibbles and hug him "and call him George." This is a reference to a gag from the classic animated series Looney Tunes, in which a character called the Abominable Snowman would nearly smother animals, such as Bugs Bunny, to death, while calling them "George." When Squibbles whimpers upon hearing this, Stuffy states that they'll stick with "Squibbles." *This is really the first Season 3 episode in production order. Gallery * A Dragon's Best Friend/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Squibbles Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Crying episodes Category:Double-length episodes Category:Season 3